Clues (A Merome Oneshot)
by CandySandy123
Summary: Jerome is expecting Mitch at his door any minute to take him on a date, but he gets a different surprise


Jerome's POV

I applied my hair gel into my hairt as a mix of owl city and MCR played through my college dorm. My roommate, Alex sat on his bed singing along loudly.

I finished up my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed. I wore light jeans and my favorite pierce the veil T-Shirt. I wish I had something better to wear.

AleX walked into the bathroom and gasped.

"JEROME YOU LOOK SO CUTE! MITCH IS GONNA LOVE YOUR LOOK"

He exclaimed.

"Yeah right" I said, putting my hat on my short, brown hair.

"He will!"

"Alright Alex whatever" I replied smiling.

Mitch and I have been dating for about 2 years now. Man, when we came out to the public you should have seen the fangirls. Damn... I never knew they could scream so loud.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We both froze.

"Knock him dead sweetheart!" He squealed pushing me towards the door and running off.

I opened the door and... Adam stood there holding a gift bag.

"Hey Jerome!"He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth.

I was expecting Mitch!

"Uh... Hey Adam." I said, hiding my disappointment

"I uh... This is for you" he held out the gift to me.

"Oh... Um... Thanks" I said taking the bag. I opened it and sitting there was... A box?

I raised an eyebrow.

"Keep opening!" Adam insisted.

I opened that box to reveal... A rock. With a note attached! I looked at the note. It said "Hey Jerome! You might be wondering what's going on. Well, your real gift is somewhere where you'll NEVER FIND IT. Jk you'll find it. I've hidden some clues around and I want you to follow them. Love you babe! ~Mitch

P.S. Here's your clue:

This rock came from somewhere great

It's where we had our very first date.

~Mitch

I looked up and Adam was gone. Well, okay. This'll be... Interesting. Okay our first date. The city park! Of course!

I ran out of my dorm, the rock and not in my pocket and got into my car. I raced to the park and got out of my car, walking around to find another possible clue. Suddenly, I spot Quentin. He sees me and runs over, handing me a little pink box and running off.

"BRO WAIT WH- oh forget it"

I opened the box to reveal.. Wait what is that? A coffee bean? Oh and a note.

The note reads

"Hey Jerome. You've found the first clue! Now for the next one.

This is a special coffee bean

It is where we last were seen

Good luck!

~Mitch

Wait... What? Last seen... Last seen... WAIT! We went to Starbucks yesterday! Of course. I hopped into my car and drove to Starbucks. Damn. With all this gas I'm using this present better be great. I arrived at Starbucks and walked in. Surprise surprise I see one of our friends.

"Hey Ty what's up?"

He looked up, handed me a bag and ran.

"Bye" I mumbled

I opened the bag and saw... A toy star? And another frikkin note.

It says

"Hey Jerome! You're getting closer! This is the last clue since I know you have short patience. This one doesn't rhyme. Remember that time we went stargazing? Remember where? Good luck! ~Mitch"

Stargazing. I remember where that was!... I hopped into my car and sped away.

(Flashback)

I held Mitch's hand as we laid on the top of a hill right outside of town, peering up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful." Mitch murmured.

"Yeah." I sighed.

We laid in silence. Mitch inched closer to me, resting his head on my chest.

"Do you think one day we'll be able to get married?" He asked quietly

"Hopefully. And when that day comes we will" I smiled at him.

We laid in silence a little longer when I heard snoring. Mitch is asleep... So cute. I kissed his forehead lightly and soon I fell asleep as well.

(End flashback)

The sun was not setting, and Mitch and I still haven't gone on our date. I drove up and got out of my car. What? There's no one here! Or so I thought. Suddenly, Mitch appeared out of nowhere. He walked up to me and pulled me into a kiss.

"You did it. You found the clues. Ready for your gift?"

I nodded nervously.

"Jerome, we've known each other for as long as I can remember. We've had our ups and downs but we stuck through it. These 2 years being with you have been the best of my life... So I had an idea. Let's grow old together"

My hands covered my mouth as he got down on one knee and pulled a little black box from his hoodie pocket. He opened it to reveal a golden ring

"Jerome Robert Aceti... Will you marry me?"

"Mitch... I- I-" tears filled my eyes. All I could do was nod furiously and hug him tight. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me once more.

This gift was totally worth using up all the gas in my car.


End file.
